


This is a fanfiction

by Honeywisk



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeywisk/pseuds/Honeywisk
Summary: This is a fanfiction
Kudos: 1





	This is a fanfiction

Before we deep dive, I want you to know I am not proud of this. It was a horrible mistake and I know that. A black slash on my chest that I can’t scrub clean. It’s fucked. I’m fucked. I know.

It was after the last day after tenth grade and I had a friend over. I fell hard for them. I won’t expose who it is because you know them. Well.. Not very well. You probably can’t tell me their last name, but you know of their existence. 

You know what my backyard looks like in June. Cherry tree petals dropping, and fairy lights flickering in and out like fireflies. My mom wasn’t home, and we decided to light a fire in the middle of the night. We talked, and bumped shoulders, and whispered stupid secrets that only crickets know. I don’t know how we ended up that way, but we were in my hot tub. Fairy lights hastily thrown over poles so we didn’t slip and fall, and I put on “songs from the swamp” by Ollie MN on my phone.

“Please never fall in love again” slowly faded out when I started laughing at something he said. It wasn’t anything funny, and I definitely don’t remember what it was, but they way he looked at me when I laughed made me want the world to end. Like I wanted the world to split in two and shatter into a million pieces because no one on this earth but me deserved to see that smile. It was all mine. Made for me.

He kissed me. He smelled like baseball and chlorine and the back of the bus. my brain short circuited into Canada day sparklers. Like screamers and fireworks that exploded into shapes. I was a dead boy in that pool, and I wanted to drown.

It was the worst mistake I’ve ever made. I liked him so badly that I wanted nothing more to sink in and melt, and I let it happen. I knew what I was doing was wrong, and I kissed him back like I had nothing to lose. I was in the middle of ruining a life that wasn’t my own, and I was a willing participant. I wasn’t ignorantly blind, I was choosing not to see what was in front of me. I made the bed in which I was going to lie in. 

He was secretly engaged, and I was a homosexual home wrecker.


End file.
